


Desiderium

by Ripplestitchskein



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, sex under the influence of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripplestitchskein/pseuds/Ripplestitchskein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the recent Tumblr Neverland Renaissance a canon divergence that loops back around eventually, takes place during Think Lovely Thoughts just before the walk to Pan’s camp when all the Nevengers come back together for the final plan.</p><p>Convinced they need some additional insurance against Pan, Hook persuades Emma to travel with him and Tink to Pixie Hollow to see if they can convince the fae to provide them with a bit of magic to go against their common enemy. Pixies are a tricky sort however and things don't go exactly as planned.</p><p>A smutty interlude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desiderium

**Author's Note:**

> I felt inspired by the Neverland Renaissance and this just kind of…happened. I dunno how I feel about it but I'm posting it anyway. Feedback is always appreciated.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“As wonderful as the assurance we are able to get off this cursed island is,” Killian looked at the grim faces of the assembled group. “I think we are overlooking the very important detail that it won’t do us a bloody bit of good if Pan kills the lot of us.”

It had been an exhausting day so far, full of near death experiences and long treks through sweaty, dense jungle, but the day was far from over, and Pan was still a very dangerous foe. A foe they desperately needed to reign in if they had even a hope of getting home. 

“We have a plan,” Neal glared at him from his perch on a fallen log. “Or were you too _distracted_ during that whole conversation to hear it?”

Emma shifted uncomfortably, eyes trained on the ground, arms crossed defensively across her chest.

The tension in the clearing was almost unbearable, coming at them from almost all sides: a general animosity between Hook and Neal, a chilly silence between David and Mary Margaret, something mysterious and unspoken between Hook and Tinker Bell that in turn caused something unnamable to flare up in Emma’s chest whenever they so much as stood near each other, and then there was the ever present strain between Hook and herself, stretched taut between them and ready to snap.  

“I merely meant to remind you, mate,” Killian bit out through clenched teeth. “That Pan will be anticipating your previously employed method of neutralization. Especially considering, you’ve used it _every time_ you’ve faced him so far.”

“What are you suggesting Hook?” Tink asked giving the pirate a surveying look. She had a feeling she knew exactly where this was going, and she didn’t like it. “It better not be what I _think_ you are suggesting.”  Killian practically grinned, bowing a little in her direction.

“Unfortunately milady, that is exactly what I’m suggesting,” he raised an eyebrow at her. “Unless there are any objections of course.”  

Emma felt that flare again, the same one that she’d felt at the cave when they’d found the fairy, the same one that didn’t seem to want to let up any time soon, rearing up at of nowhere at the most innocent of gestures. The appraising looks and sweeping eyes at their reunion had made Emma vaguely uncomfortable in a way she didn’t want to examine too closely. There was obviously a history here but the nature of that history was still undetermined, and Emma would very much like to leave it that way.

“Kinda have to know what there is to object to,” Emma said coldly from across the clearing. Killian turned towards her, surprised at the chill in her tone. He opened his mouth to elaborate but Tink beat him to it.

“He wants to see if we can strike up a bargain with the pixies, see if they’ll agree to help us,” she shook her head. “They have magic that can immobilize Pan, but that magic comes with a price.”

“Shocker,” Emma huffed out under her breath. “What’s the price?”

“No idea,” Hook said cheerfully.  “But a little inquiry never hurt anyone.”

“While that could be true in most cases,” Tinker Bell rolled her eyes. “In this case it definitely could.”  

 “Can you guys cut the “We Hail From The Island of Mysterious Mystery” crap and just tell us what the plan is?” Emma glared at the two of them.

“Pixie Hollow,” Killian’s mouth went grim at the tone in her voice. “It’s where the pixies reside. We go to them, ask for their help, and see what the price of a suitable counter measure might be.”

“It’s not on the map,” Emma frowned. “There wasn’t any mention of any Pixie Hollow.”

“There wouldn’t be, Pan hates the pixies,” Tinker Bell supplied looking a bit sad. “He doesn’t like competing magic and their Queen protects them from him. They have a reluctant accord of sorts.”

“Aren’t you a kind of pixie though? He trusted you,” Emma asked. Tinker Bell looked offended at that, opening her mouth but Hook stepped in front of the fairy before she could begin any kind of serious ranting.

“I’d stay away from that one if I were you lass,” Killian smirked. “Fae politics is dreadfully dull, all this talk of this court and that court-” Emma raised an eyebrow of her own while Tinker Bell’s face grew increasingly offended behind him.

“We don’t have time for this,” Neal interrupted. “We still have to find my father and get to Pan’s camp.”

“And Regina,” Mary Margaret piped up.

“Then we split up, the fairy and I shall head to the Hollow to see how generous they are feeling while you lot search for The Dark One and the Queen. I would suggest waiting to raid the camp until _after_ we return, however, just in case we come back with something a bit more useful than ‘Charge!’,” Killian gave Neal a challenging look.

“Fine,” Neal stood up. “Let’s get moving.” He opened up his arms to lead Emma and her parents in the opposite direction.

“I’m going with you to the Hollow,” Emma stepped forward around him towards Hook and Tink.

Most of the group looked ready to protest, each for different reasons, and in fact the only one who seemed indifferent to her declaration was Tinker Bell, who just looked mildly interested. Emma silenced them all with a stern look.

“I’m going. If these ‘pixies’ are as powerful as you say you’ll need someone with magic.”   

“I don’t think that’s-“ Killian started but Emma glared at him.

“I’m going. I can’t take the risk that Pan can keep us from getting Henry home,” their eyes locked. “If there is even a chance we can stop him in this Hollow place I’m willing to take it.” Killian nodded, seeing the determination in her eyes and knowing no good would come in trying to stop her.

“Emma,” Neal said, reaching out. Emma stepped out of his reach, checking her sword.

“I’m going. Go find your father, find Regina, and we’ll meet back here at sunrise to figure out the final plan,” she looked to Hook and Tink to see if that was a reasonable timeline, Hook nodded.

Mary Margaret and David both looked as if they very much wished to say something, but knowing their daughter kept silent.

“Guess that’s settled then,” Killian took a deep breath and gestured with his hook to Tinker Bell. “To the pixies. Lead the way lass.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“There sure are a lot of hollows in this place,” Emma said, brushing a clinging strand of hair back from her sweating forehead. “What is a hollow anyway?”  Like most of her time spent on this cursed island she found herself once more trekking through miserably hot, wet, sticky jungle. She hated it.

Somehow, Hook seemed almost immune to the heat, his leather jacket sweeping the jungle floor just ahead of her, and though there were fine beads of perspiration at his brow he didn’t look nearly hot enough for a man wearing 50 pounds of leather.

Tinker Bell too didn’t appear as if it bothered her that they were practically swimming through humidity.

Killian looked over his shoulder at her question and appeared for a minute like he was going to answer her but he just shook his head smiling slightly and focused on the path ahead of them.

“Not far now,” Tinker Bell said looking up at the sky. At what Emma had no idea, all she could see was the canopy of the jungle and a few brief beams of fading sunlight. They were deep in the island now, deeper than they had ever gone so far, and the foliage was thick, the light minimal, and getting dimmer by the minute. “We should get there by night fall.”     

“Just how welcoming do we expect they’ll be lass?” Killian held a thick leaf out of the way to keep it from smacking Emma in the face.

“Not very,” Tinker Bell said grimly. “They certainly don’t care for me, and you know how they feel about humans.”  Killian chuckled.

“How do they feel about humans?” Emma asked, increasing her pace to fall in alongside the pirate.

“Rather like we are very animated play things, love” Killian held another thick branch out of her way. “Nothing better for a few hours of entertainment than a human. Course that’s true for most creatures, not just pixies.”

At that Tinker Bell whirled around to face them, her expression deadly serious.

“Now listen to me,” she said, her voice a harsh whisper. “When we reach the Hollow you let me do the talking. Don’t eat or drink _anything_ they offer you no matter how thirsty or hungry you become. Don’t talk to anyone. In fact, don’t talk at all. Don’t leave my side for an instant.” She took a deep breath. “I don’t know how we’ll be received, or even if they’ll receive us, but I know they can’t be trusted and if they have the chance they will do everything they can to trick us.”

“Wow okay,” Emma blinked at the fierce look on the fairy’s face. “No talking. No buffet. Got it.” She thought she saw Hook’s smirk out of the corner of her eye but she refused to turn to look at him.

Tinker Bell turned around and continued forward up the path. Killan leaned down, his lips almost brushing her ear, swaying into her personal space. Emma sucked in a sharp breath.

“If you do happen to develop a _thirst_ for anything, darling, don’t forget I’m right here,” Emma tilted her head up to glare at him but found him holding up his flask, tilting it back and forth, his grin cheeky.

“I think I’ll be okay, you, however, should probably start practicing the whole not talking thing starting now,” Emma said brushing past him. He just smiled at her and continued up the path after them.

~~~~~~~~~~

Pixie Hollow looked just like any other clearing Emma had seen during their time in Neverland. It was all densely packed dirt, dead leaves, and fallen logs, completely shaded and just as hot as anywhere else in this forsaken place. There was absolutely nothing special about it that she could see and it looked completely abandoned.  Emma went to step forward but Tinker Bell stopped her.

“Remember what I said,” she whispered. “Stay by me.”

“But there’s nothing-“ Emma started but as soon as she crossed the threshold into the clearing the entire world shifted and seemed to expand right before her eyes.

An immense structure rose up out of the jungle floor, appearing as if from thin air. It was a pavilion of sorts, constructed of tall, thick, gnarled trees that intertwined and braided together to form columns and a naturally thick leafy roof. Flowery vines snaked up the sides of the columns, brilliant pinks and purples and blues formed colorful curtains that swayed lightly in the cool breeze.

Emma took a deep breath. There was actually a breeze here and it felt amazing.

Behind the pavilion was a steep cliff face Emma was quite certain hadn’t been there before, as it was almost impossible that she had missed an entire mountain during their trek, but there it was rising up to the heavens, a waterfall cascading down onto smooth blue and silver rocks below.  

“Wow,” she whispered. There was a beautiful shimmering teal lagoon at the base of the waterfall and near that more structures like little bungalows dotting the shore, these were much, much smaller, made of bamboo and gauzy fabric rather than trees and vines. It reminded Emma of what she imagined a tropical island resort might look like, had she ever the occasion to visit one. It was an island paradise, not a dangerous sticky jungle with endless amounts of peril around every turn.

The inhabitants were no less breathtaking than the scenery. There were beautiful creatures everywhere she looked, milling about, lounging on soft, fluffy cushions of varying sizes, eating from overflowing trays of rich and delicious looking foods, sipping colorful liquids from beautiful flowerlike goblets. Some appeared completely human save for slightly sharper features and the unnatural glow of their skin, others less so with catlike eyes, or long talons for fingers. There were some with wicked smiles full of sharp, pointed teeth, and some that came up only to Emma’s knees with cloven-hoofed feet and thick curling horns. Some looked like children with blonde bouncing ringlets and eyes full of mischief.

There were creatures dancing, and laughing. Creatures that lounged on rafts in the blue lagoon, and creatures that lay on fur rugs in the crisp green grass. Others were locked together in intimate embraces, completely oblivious to the world around them, and totally and completely bare despite the public setting. Emma felt her face warm up and her gaze shift away.

She felt Hook’s grip on her arm and was grateful for it. The appearance of the Hollow was overwhelming all her senses, making her light headed, and his warm hand on her bare arm helped to ground her in place. Tinker Bell was not unaffected which made Emma feel slightly better, she swayed in place slightly and blinked rapidly at the brilliant sunshine.

The creatures seemed to be watching them out of the corners of their eyes but no one looked directly at them that Emma could see. No one seemed shocked or startled at their appearance. No guards came to kick them out or demand anything from them. The creatures shared quick glances with each other but no one made a move towards them, continuing on with their various activities as if nothing had happened.

Tinker Bell moved first, heading forward to be greeted by a breathtaking woman in a flowing peach gown who practically floated down the gentle sloping hill leading up to the pavilion. Her skin glowed golden in the light, her face all perfectly proportioned lines and angles but her eyes were the most startling feature, glossy orbs that were completely black. Emma started at seeing them and tried not to react, keeping her face as neutral as possible, they were like shark’s eyes set in a beautiful sculpture. The woman regarded their little group coolly.

“What business have you with us fairy,” her eyes raked Tinker Bell’s form, her nose wrinkling in disgust. “Your kind have no business here.”

“We seek an audience with the Queen,” Tinker Bell stood up straighter, dropping her hands that had been clasped nervously at her stomach. Her spine was ramrod straight and she refused to be cowed. “We wish to strike a bargain, we seek magic to go against a mutual enemy…Peter Pan.”

The woman laughed, her unsettling eyes sweeping over them again. Emma felt as if this creature could see right into her head, as if she could read her thoughts and pluck them right out of her brain.

“A fairy without magic, a handsome pirate, and a-“ her eyes took in Emma again. “Actually I’m not sure what you are.” The woman slinked closer to Emma. At least that was what Emma saw, there was no other way to describe the graceful undulation of the creature’s body as she made her way into Emma’ s space. The woman breathed in, inhaling Emma’s scent, she was _smelling_ her.   “You reek of magic.” The creature whispered.

“I’m the savior,” Emma said firmly. “And I want to see the Queen.”

The woman creature laughed again and reached out, abnormally long fingers with sharp pointed nails trailed down Emma’s arm. Hook increased his grip on the other.

“You _want_ a great many things Savior,” the woman’s breath was sickly sweet across Emma’s face. “I could give them to you.” Her head tilted towards Hook, her unnatural eyes traveling down the length of his body. “Give _him_ to you.”

Emma felt her face flush red at the implication and shook her arm loose of both Hook and the creature’s grasp, refusing to look at him to see his expression, certain he had heard.

Emma squared her shoulders and said again firmly. “What I want is to see the Queen. Like I said.”

Tinker Bell sucked in a breath beside her but Emma met the woman’s gaze steadily, looking directly into the shiny black orbs of her eyes even though everything in her was screaming to look away.

“The Queen isn’t here at the moment,” the woman began to turn. “She will be returning shortly, but for now, follow me.” She swayed away from them, gliding forward towards the large main pavilion.

They all exchanged glances, a silent conversation. Emma nodded at them, resolute and turned to follow.  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The inside of the pavilion was much like the outside. Fantastical beings lounged about, talking and chatting with each other, eating and just enjoying the day, a breeze flowed through the open walls and the air was crisp and sweet. Beautiful music floated through the building from an unknown source, filling the room with a tinkling melody. Something about it clutched at Emma’s heart and she felt herself swaying in time. Hook too seemed affected, his expression growing dazed, his body moving back and forth with her own.

It was the loveliest thing Emma had ever heard, no piece of music was its equal, and she felt her eyes closing as she swayed, a dreamy smile drifting over her face. She could feel the heat of Hook’s body next to hers, ebbing and flowing like the tide as he drifted in and out of her space. She felt warm and protected as she moved, completely and totally at peace, just happy to simply be.

“Psssht,” Tinker Bell hissed at them, interrupting the song. Emma felt herself jolt back to awareness at Tinker Bell’s hand shaking her. Tinker Bell hissed again. “Don’t focus on the music-” she said. Emma looked over at Hook, he looked sheepish, his hand rubbing the back of his head, his cheeks tinged red. “-“-Or you’ll be trapped here forever. Look at him.” She motioned towards a man just at the edge of room, one that Emma hadn’t noticed in the face of all the beauty before her.

This man was not beautiful. He was thin and gaunt, his skin stretched taut across his bones, his expression was the same dazed and dreamy look Emma and Hook had shared but more terrifying in the skeletal contours of his face.  His clothes were ragged and stained, his hair greasy and stringy hanging down to his shoulders. He was crying Emma realized, tears streaking down his cheeks despite the placidity of his smile. Beyond him two imp-like creatures giggled and threw what appeared to be berries at his swaying form when the whim took them.

“Don’t ever focus on the music,” Tinker Bell warned drawing Emma’s attention back to her. “If you feel yourself falling into it focus on something else.” It was easier said than done, each note seemed to thrum against Emma’s spine, her feet twitching in her boots. She felt Hook’s hand on her arm again.

That helped a bit, it gave her something tangible to focus on. She gave him a small but grateful smile.

“How soon until the Queen returns?” Tinker Bell was asking. “We don’t have much time, we’re expected back soon.”

“Soon enough,” the woman continued to move through the pavilion. “I assure you that your time spent waiting for her arrival will be inconsequential.” The woman smiled serenely at them over her shoulder, her smile all teeth. Emma could swear the black orbs twinkled.

“But how completely rude of me,” the woman turned to them, halting their progress. “You _are_ now our guests and here I haven’t even offered you anything. You all look absolutely famished.”

A tray appeared in her hands, blinking into existence from nothing. Three of the flower goblets rested upon it in between an artfully arranged assortment of the most delicious looking fruit, bread, and cheese Emma had ever seen. After what felt like an eternity living on nothing but coconuts, jerky, and something called “hard tack” which was basically a sawdust biscuit, Emma felt her mouth watering and her stomach rumbling almost immediately. Hooks hand dropped from her arm. Tinker Bell made a noise of protest.

“As much as we appreciate your generosity,” she was saying. “We are fine. Really. ”

Emma wanted to punch the fairy in the face as her stomach gave another roll. Her mouth seemed to be getting drier by the second.

“Aye,” Hook was saying, flashing a charming smile. “A pirate always brings his own refreshment.” He lifted his flask from somewhere inside his coat, brandishing it at the creature. Her face remained serene but Emma saw her lips twitch just slightly in annoyance.

“How…thoughtful,” the woman said.

Hook was uncorking the flask when a shape streaked by, nothing more than a blur of bright pink and a high pitched giggle. She heard Hook cry out in protest, the flask gone from his hand.

“Oiy!” Hook’s hand went to the hilt of his sword, and Tinker Bell stepped towards the creature.

This was exactly what Emma pictured when she heard the word “pixie” except it was a bit larger. The creature was an elven child, with sharp pointed ears, thick brows, and catlike green eyes that flashed with mischief as she danced away out of reach, Hook’s flask in hand. The pixie’s hair was a brilliant shock of pink, sticking up in all directions and she was dressed in a short earth colored shift as if she was supposed to be asleep in a flower somewhere nearby and was up well past her bedtime.

A streak of blue came next, snatching the flask from the pixie child’s hand. She gave a shriek and darted after it, and the two chased each other a blur of mixing color, both moving too fast for Emma to see. Hook looked torn between unsheathing his sword and settling the matter completely and just standing there in shocked helplessness.

The creatures giggled and laughed, rolling around on the wooden floor at their feet before they leapt up, running around the building with it.

“It’s bad form indeed to steal a man’s rum,” Hook glared at the woman. She gave him a serene smile, the tray disappeared from her hands and she gave a sharp clap.

 The creatures appeared before her immediately, not looking in the least bit abashed, hopping from foot to foot with pent up energy. They were pretty cute Emma had to admit, less deadly ethereal beauty and more impish mischief. The girl with the blue hair, dressed identically to her pink counterpart, held the flask in webbed fingers, tossing it back and forth. Like lightning the woman’s claw-like hand shot out, snatching the flask from midair.  She smiled indulgently at the pair and motioned them away.

“Apologies Captain, “ the woman stepped into Killian’s space, very deliberately pressing the glass flask into the palm of his hand, her other resting lightly on his shoulder. “See? No harm done. Forgive them, they are very young.”

“Yeah, a mere couple hundreds of years old are they?” he scoffed, uncorking the flask and taking a long pull. The woman’s eyes narrowed a bit and practically twinkled again, the corner of her mouth tilting up.

“Something like that,” she floated away, her long peach gown brushing the floor. “Come, you may wait here and enjoy the festivities.”

There was a raised platform with what appeared to be a pair of thrones and to either side of it more sumptuous looking cushions of varying colors and types and low tables laden with more trays of the delicious looking refreshments. The area she had led them too was fairly deserted, a few humanoid creatures lingered on the fringes of the space but they were occupied with their own pleasures and ignored their little group completely.

Some of these too were naked, long lithe bodies entwined, hands caressing exposed flesh, sharp gasps and moans of pleasure filled the air just audible over the haunting music. Emma swallowed trying to avoid looking in their direction altogether, but that caused her to look at Hook who seemed to handling the public display only slightly more gracefully. He coughed.

Tinker Bell paid the tableau no mind, and Emma wondered if she had come to this place often. She wondered if she had brought Hook here before and she felt that stupid surge of heat in her chest at the thought.

Tink instead shifted her attention away from her jealousy to their guide whose name they still had not gleaned. She was asking again about the Queen’s time table, reminding the woman of their own, letting her self be lead slightly away by the woman who was gesturing towards the empty thrones, their voices too low for Emma and Hook to hear.

Emma’s mouth felt like it was full of cotton, an unease settling on her shoulders and twisting in her gut. They shouldn’t be here, this whole thing felt all wrong and her entire body was tense, her nerves beyond frayed. With all the pressure of rescuing Henry, finding Neal, and everything else that had been going on this place was only adding to her fear that she was totally out of her depth. She didn’t like feeling out of control and helpless.

Emma let herself fall back onto one of the plush round cushions at their disposal, exhaustion taking over her limbs. The pillows were more than inviting, a far cry from hard packed earth or straw filled bunks she had been using as of late.  She reached up plucking the flask from Killian’s hand, taking a long draw in the hopes it would help calm her.

The rum was sickly sweet, and didn’t burn as harshly going down this time as it had before. It was exactly what she needed and Emma felt some of the tension leave her immediately. She took another pull for good measure and handed it back.

Killian nodded at her grimly, taking another draw of his own before tucking it safely into his coat. He remained next to her, as if standing guard, his entire body still tense, his good hand now resting on the hilt of his sword.  

“This is certainly a vast change in atmosphere from the previous Hollow, love,” he said mildly. Emma snorted.

“I think I prefer my Hollow’s with a little less Caligula,” she murmured.  If Hook didn’t understand the reference he didn’t let on, just nodded and surveyed the room again, swaying a bit on his feet.

“Are you okay?” Emma asked looking up. “Is it the music? Remember what Tink said focus on something else.”

Killian shook his head as if to clear it and simultaneously answer her question. He blinked at the floor, his eyes going a bit wider, his eyebrows going up.

“No, lass, not the music,” his hand dropped from his sword and went backwards, helping him collapse back onto the chaise lounge type thing next to her cushion.

His head was suddenly swimming, fuzzy and clouded, his vision going black around the edges. Killian opened his mouth to speak, to warn her, but found that the movement took all his strength and he could only gape like a fish, no words forming. He sunk further backwards on the lounge, his eyes wide open staring at the ceiling of tree limbs and leaves for a moment before drifting closed.

“Hook, what’s wrong?” Emma’s hand reached out for him, her eyes darted to Tinker Bell, but a few more of the creatures had moved in, positioning themselves between them and the fairy and Emma could no longer see her.

“Killian, talk to me.” Emma’s voice sounded slurred even to her own ears and her hand felt suddenly heavy as it grabbed his shoulder. Her eyes drifted back to where Tinker Bell should be, but instead caught those dead black orbs of the woman who had guided them here. She smiled as Emma fell backwards onto the cushions, strength suddenly fleeing.  The last thing Emma registered before the darkness took her was the creature’s eyes were cold and triumphant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma heard a moan from her side, low and familiar. The sound vibrated through her arm sending a jolt of something straight down to her belly button. She felt like she was all sensation, the cool breeze across her face, the softness of a pillow beneath her head, slippery sheets between her bare legs, her nose filled with a scent that was instantly recognizable, all leather and male and spice. Her mind was blissfully blank.

“Emma,” the groan came again from her side and Emma turned slowly and opened her eyes, green finding blue. She felt like she was moving through molasses, her limbs not cooperating quite like she was used to.

“Hook,” she whispered dreamily. “Are you okay?” She felt a smile curve across her mouth at the sight of him, his hair falling across his furrowed brow.

“Aye. Are you?” he asked. “Are you hurt?” He propped himself up slowly with his bad arm, his hook nowhere to be found, the arm ending instead in a wrap of white bandages rather than the leather brace.

His good hand brushed across her face checking for injuries, travelling down, his knuckles against her throat, the curve of her breast, fingertips lightly following the dip of her waist and flare of her hips, his eyes trailed down following the path of his hand. “Are you injured?” He repeated softly, his eyes came back up to find hers, they were a brilliant sparkling blue in the sunlight and softer than she had ever seen them.

Emma shuddered, goosebumps following his hand, each brush sending a jolt straight through her to a place between her legs.  She looked away and down at herself. She was dressed, if one could call it that, in light pink silk night gown that barely covered the swell of her breasts, just brushing the tops of her thighs. Hook’s hand came to rest there, his thumb and forefinger playing with the hem. She couldn’t remember what she was wearing before but this felt infinitely better she decided, the air cool on her skin.

“I don’t think so,” she murmured and reached out, her hand coming to rest on his chest. She blinked, trying to remember how they had come to be here, but her mind simply refused to cooperate, and while that would, under normal circumstances, cause her to panic she found that it was actually quite nice.

Emma tried to come up with something beyond this place, this bed. She had a niggling feeling at the back of her mind that she was supposed to be somewhere, doing something, something that she had forgotten, something very important, but as soon as the thoughts came they slipped away again.

Killian looked down at her hand and Emma followed his gaze, his chest was bare, a trail of hair leading down, down, down and disappearing inside a pair of light linen pants tied with a drawstring around his slim waist. She felt like this was wrong somehow, something was missing, but the words wouldn’t materialize. Instead her mind said “I want to touch him.” And so she did, her hand following the path laid out for her down to the muscles of his stomach that rippled under her fingers. 

“I don’t…” he trailed off, his hand moved back up to her hair, replacing the hem of her nightgown between his fingers with one of her curls. “I always want to touch your hair.” He punctuated this murmured confession by rubbing the curl between his thumb and forefinger, tugging on it slightly.

Emma tilted her head down for him, feeling his hand running through the tresses, lightly scratching against her scalp with every stroke.

Her hand clenched on his stomach with each pass of his hand through her locks, the heat of his flesh searing into her palm as she moved it to his waist. She felt that sensation again, that something was off or missing, but she was only able to focus on Hook, on this room, on his hand in her hair.

They were in one of the smaller pavilions, the gauzy curtains swaying and billowing in that delicious breeze. She could hear the lap of waves on a beach somewhere, soothing her, could smell the salt and brine of the ocean and the earthy scent of the jungle, but there was nothing she could make out beyond the fabric walls. She immediately forgot about the location, her attention drawn back to Hook, his tongue darting out to lick his lower lip. Emma took in a shuddering breath.  

His hand was at the back of her head, her face turned towards his, so close she could feel his breath hot across her cheek. He was utterly still, his eyes roving across her face but otherwise he was unmoving.

The movement of his tongue had her looking at his lips, remembering the press of them against her just days before, the slide and tangle of his tongue against her own, it was all she could remember at the moment. 

She wanted it again. So she took it.

Emma leaned forward, captured his mouth, felt his hand tense at the back of her head. She moaned low in her throat as he tilted her head in the direction he needed it the most, immediately skipping ahead and deepening the kiss, his breath harsh through his nose as he _devoured._

This is what he wanted. What he had waited for. Just her. Her mouth, her lips, her tongue on his own. This is what he needed more than anything else in the world at this moment.

Killian pushed her back, sucking her lower lip between his teeth, nipping softly as he moved above her, his head ducked down to press his lips against her jaw.

Emma arched her back, trying to bring them even closer together, one hand at the base of his skull, fingers buried in his hair. He pressed her down into the pillows, his hips lined up with her own, hard against her center as his hand moved down from her hair to brush against the stiffening peak of her nipple.

She gasped, her free hand gripped his waist, rolling her hips up. She felt a groan rumble up in his chest and his lips moved down the column of her throat, and lower still.

Emma’s brain tried desperately to process everything that was happening, but the sensations overwhelmed her, an inner voice screaming out “Want. Want. Want. Take. Take. Take. ”

She raked her nails down his back, the hand buried in his hair moved him where she was desperate to feel his mouth.

His tongue swirled around the peaks of her breasts, first one, than the other before moving to kiss a hot trail down her stomach.

“I want to taste you,” he was murmuring against her belly button and Emma gasped her approval, back bowing off the bed as his lips closed around her.

“God, yes please,” Emma gripped his hair, eliciting a groan against her core that had her writhing, wanton, against the soft sheets.

His mouth was magic, just as she had always suspected it would be, it moved against her just like she had always fantasized about alone in her bed, his fingers slipping inside her to help her along, and it wasn’t long at all before he had brought her just to the edge.

“Killian, please,” she gasped out, her leg slid against him, drawing him even closer, her hips bucked against this face.

She looked down at him, her chest heaving, heart pounding in her ears. He looked obscene down there, buried between her legs, and sensing her gaze upon him he looked up, caught her eyes with his own.

Emma bit her lip as he licked a slow, deliberate stripe, never breaking eye contact, sucking her into his mouth. And then she was lost, her back bowed out as her release hit her in wave after wave, her head tilted back against the pillow, soundlessly crying out. Killian coaxed her through it, pressing a kiss to her thigh before moving back up her body, his hand coming up to wipe his mouth and beard.

His hand brushed her waist again and Emma jolted, the sensation almost too much for her to take in her current state, a soft caress against her skin.

“Kiss me,” she murmured when he seemed to hesitate. He captured her mouth with his, the kiss slow and deep. She could taste herself on his tongue and she moaned sucking it into her mouth. Her hand travelled down his chest, brushed his nipples and raked the coarse hair there before it moved further south.

“Emma,” he breathed against her lips and she kissed him again, so achingly slow.

Her hand brushed him through the linen of the trousers he wore, her thumb tucked itself into the waistband. He jolted against her, hot and hard and let out a groan of his own against her mouth.

“I want-,” Emma gasped out, her thumb tugging down. “I want-“ she tried again but she was too preoccupied with the drawstring, trying to free him. He didn’t seem to need her words to know what she wanted, he balanced himself on his bad arm, his hand going down to assist her, tugging until the pants fell away. She pushed them down with her feet, her hand grabbed him and gave him a few good strokes before he batted her away, taking himself in hand.

Killian looked up at her, his eyes locked with her own, a lock of hair falling across his forehead.

“Emma, are you sure?” he whispered. Emma nodded vigorously, shifting her hips against him.

“I want you.” She finally got out and then he was there, slipping in and stretching her just where she needed him.

Emma choked on his name, the sensation of him filling her too much, his chest hair rough and delicious against her nipples as he moved above her.

She felt desire coiling once again, each stroke of his hips hitting the exact spot she needed, until she was biting down against this shoulder to keep herself from crying out, her hands gripped him tightly as she fell over the edge again.

His hips stuttered against hers, once twice, and then he seemed to freeze as his own release hit him, gasping her name out as he came.

Killian collapsed against her, deliciously warm and reassuring above her for a brief moment before he rolled to the side, tucking her against him in one fluid movement. He was warm and solid at her side, his arm resting lighty around her waist.

“That was exactly what I wanted,” Emma murmured, burrowing her face into his chest before her eyes drifted closed. Killian smiled and pulled her closer, following her into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma felt a hand against her cheek and she sat up with a jolt, her arm batting it away.

“What the _fuck_ ,” she breathed, her chest heaving.

“Shh, it’s okay,” the owner of the hand soothed. “You are safe, shhh, it’s okay, just calm down.”

Emma’s eyes darted around her, frantically trying to assess the situation.

She appeared to be exactly where she had passed out originally, leaning back on her elbows on the same soft cushion in the same lavish pavilion. Hook was still sprawled gracelessly on his back next to her on the chaise lounge, still apparently asleep. Her faced flamed looking at him and she looked down at herself. She was still wearing her normal clothes. Had it been a dream? A very vivid, very intense dream?

“What the fuck,” Emma repeated turning to the person who had woken her up. It was not Tinker Bell, or the creepy woman who had led them here, but someone else entirely. She could see Tinker Bell hovering anxiously just beyond, the creature with the creepy eyes was nowhere to be found.

“Emma, are you alright?” Tinker Bell was asking.

 Emma ignored the fairy, focusing instead on the regal woman before her.

Like most of the creatures here she was breathtaking beautiful with long black hair that cascaded down her back in thick curling waves, sharply pointed ears peeked through and unlike the others, who tended to favor more angelic and ethereal robes in light colors, this woman’s figure was cupped by a long flowing dress that was apparently made entirely of black feathers that only served to emphasize the paleness of her skin. She wore an intricate crown of thorns upon her head. 

“You must be the Queen,” Emma groaned sitting up fully. “I’d like to file a formal complaint, Your Highness.” The woman gave her a cold smile, standing to her full height.

“Bring them to my chambers,” she snapped at a waiting servant, a thin elven boy, bare except for a loincloth with long sinewy limbs and bright purple eyes. There seemed to be a dozen of them, all identical. Two helped Emma to her feet, a few more were lifting Hook onto a bamboo litter of some kind, carrying him away.

Emma almost smirked at the sight. She couldn’t wait to tell him that he had been carried around like a parade float by a group of skinny young men in loincloths. Assuming he woke up that is. Emma felt her heart stutter in her chest at the thought and whirled around to face the woman.

“Why hasn’t he woken up yet? What’s wrong with him?” the woman smiled at her somewhat sadly and laid a reassuring hand on Emma’s arm.

“He is fine. Unhurt. He has not woken because I cannot allow him to wake yet,” the woman said cryptically and moved away before Emma could protest. “Follow me Miss Swan, all will be revealed.”

Emma looked at Tinker Bell who nodded reassuringly at her but offered no further explanation. Emma was left with little choice but to follow the somewhat odd procession through the pavilion and down the sloping clearing to a small cave in the cliff face just beyond the waterfall.

The cave was lit by several thick candles strewn about the floor, shoved into the wall, arranged along ledges, candles seemed to be everywhere she looked. The whole effect was more Haunted Mansion than the island resort of the rest of the hollow but it suited the woman in front of her nicely.

“So Morticia, care to explain exactly what happened back there?” Emma cast an eye on the still sleeping Hook. The Queen ignored her, her hand hovering just above his face, lost in thought.

“The flask,” Tinker Bell supplied after a beat. “They must have spiked it after they stole it.” She looked Emma apologetically. “I couldn’t get to your they blocked my path.”

“Spiked it with what? Magical roofies?” Emma felt that same possessive flare in her chest at the site of the woman’s hand hovering just over his cheek, not touching, but caressing the air around it. “Leave him alone.” She snapped.

The Queen startled and stepped back away from him, her face the picture of despair before she fixed into something decidedly colder and more neutral.

“My apologies,” she said stiffly. “I’m sure you’d like an explanation.”

“Love one,” Emma’s hand ached to take out her sword but instead she stepped between the woman and Hook’s prone form.

“My name is Morgan,” she gestured around her. “This is my kingdom.”

“You’re the Queen of the Pixies they said,” Emma nodded.

“A bit more than just them,” the Queen smiled softly. “But that is no matter.”

Emma opened her mouth to say something but the Queen held up an imperious hand.

“It was beyond foolish of you to come here, foolish of you to bring them here,” she turned to Tinker Bell her voice sharp. “You endangered several lives this day, not just your own.”

“We only hoped that you could offer us aid against a common enemy,” Tinker Bell said, her voice quavering but still strong.

The Queen scoffed.

“Pan is no enemy of ours, he is nothing but a foolish boy-king grasping for a power, he cannot hope to ever retain,” she waved her hand in dismissal. “You know, fairy, what happen to humans who dare to trespass here, yet you came anyway.” Tinker Bell bowed her head. “Your desperation does you no credit.”

Emma stepped forward, anger flaring in the pit of her stomach.

“Hey lady, we were just trying to save my son and get off this stupid island, we didn’t know your people were going to go all date rapey on us,” Emma glared at her.

“The dangers of the fae are well known and well documented yet you ignored them and crossed over anyway.”

“This is not sounding very much like an explanation,” Emma spat. “More like you trying to make this somehow _our_ fault.”

 For a moment Emma thought the woman was going to continue to argue that it was their fault but instead she turned, taking a deep calming breath before continuing.

“When you drank from that flask you bound yourself to this realm,” the Queen said. “It is only by my will that you have awoken from its thrall. I have ensured, however, that those responsible will be punished. Severely.”

“What the hell was that anyway,” Emma’s eyes darted over to Hook, her face flaming in memory of everything they had done, had they done anything? She was also trying valiantly not to wonder what the punishment would entail, and certainly not trying to enjoy the news that they would be punished.

“Essence of Desiderium, a simple potion brewed from a rare flower that allows you to know and experience nothing but what you desire or in your case….experience a shared desire,” the Queen said this casually, but her eyes roved over Emma’s face looking for a reaction.

 

Emma for her part only choked a little bit, stepping deliberately away from Hook, crossing her arms across her chest. 

 

“If left alone the victim gives into their baser wants until their bodies simply cannot take the strain anymore. One of the saddest human frailties is that they are not designed to experience only pleasure or only pain, there must be a balance. ”

 

 “Why would you do that to someone? What is the point?” 

 

The Queen shrugged, her hand trailing along a row of candles on an outcrop of rock on the cave wall. 

 

“A form of entertainment, a distraction, nothing more,” she smiled. “Tricking you into drinking from that flask was a great triumph for them, and watching human suffering is always a great joy.”

 

She snuffed out one of the flames. “I unfortunately do not share their pleasure in the task.” Her eyes darted over to Killian who continued to sleep peacefully. 

 

Emma followed her gaze. 

 

“Why haven’t you woken him?” she asked, her eyes narrowing. “Why not just leave us there, what do you get out of it if you’re not aligned against Pan?”

 

 The Queen sucked in a breath. 

 

“I was not always Queen of this realm, “ she said, still turned away, facing the candles. “I left faerie and pursued my fortune in the world. I craved magic and I wanted more power than the realm of the fae could give me. I fell in love with a man who sought immortality, I bore him children, I had a family, but they were not enough, I still needed more.” Her voice was soft as she spoke and heartbreakingly sad. “I abandoned them, left them alone. My husband came with me for his own purposes, blinded by love and a fear of death, and with his help I betrayed a very powerful sorcerer, a man who thought he loved me, and in return he cursed us.” She took in a shuddering breath, turning back to Emma and Tink. “I would be forced to spend eternity ruling those I had shunned, embroiled in their disputes and responsible for their welfare. I can never leave faerie. As for my husband he was granted his immortality but in exchange he must ferry the dead to the Underworld for all eternity, never again able to set foot on dry land again. And my children, their curse? They may never know us. They may never touch me, may never hear my voice, or feel my arms around them, may never hear me weep on their behalf, or heal their wounds or mend their hearts, regardless of how long they may live. I have failed them on several occasions, and paid the greatest price and I cannot do much, but what I can do is tip the hands they are dealt in their favor, nothing more, but they can never know me.”

 

She gave Emma a tremulous smile. “So you see I had to free you, I had no choice.”

 

Emma took in a shuddering breath, confused, and shocked and unsure of how to take the woman’s story, whether to believe it, or even what it meant. She looked at Tink uncertainly, the same expression of shock mirrored on her face.

 

The Queen took in a deep fortifying breath and turned, her mouth pursed. 

 

“So there is your explanation Miss Swan. And this is where I leave you.” Before Emma or Tinker Bell could so much as blink the woman was blowing a bright sparkling dust across their forms, knocking them backwards with the force of the magic.

 

 “My servants will take you back to Neverland now. You will have no conscious memory of your time here or what transpired, only that you came to the Hollow and found it deserted,” she smiled at them sadly and said firmly. “I hope our paths do not cross again.”

   

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I don’t understand,” Tinker Bell was saying looking in confusion at what appeared to be a perfectly normal and completely empty clearing. “It should be here.”

“Looks like they packed up and skipped town,” Emma surveyed the area, poking what looked to be a long abandoned fire pit with the hilt of her sword.

“I thought I’d have enough residual magic to get us across the barrier,” Tinker Bell folded her arms across herself, hugging herself sadly. “I guess I was wrong.”

“You don’t know that, maybe they just aren’t here anymore,” Emma said reassuringly, taking pity on the fairy.

“Maybe…let’s head back to camp to meet the others,” Tinker Bell turned, making for the opening of the clearing.

Emma went to follow but stopped, sensing the Hook hadn’t moved. He was hunched over, picking up something off the ground at the edge of clearing. She made her way over to him.

“Apologies Swan,” he stood up abruptly at her approach. “It seems I’ve led you on a fool’s errand.”

“Will everyone stop blaming themselves for this?” Emma said exasperated. “I don’t hold you responsible for a bunch of fairy people deciding to get out of dodge.” Hook raised an eyebrow at her turn of phrase but ignored it looking down.

“It was never my intention to cause any delay and if this trek prevents you from getting to your boy-“ Emma held up a hand silencing him, stepping closer.

“It won’t, we’re still on track for Plan A, this was just to give us a little extra insurance,” she gave him a small, somewhat forced smile.

Hook gave a small smile in return, and she reached out, lifting up his hand that still clutched the object he had been examining. Her thumb brushed once twice over his knuckled and he looked at her in surprise, Emma stepped back, dropping her hand away.

“What’s that?” she asked after a beat.

“It appears to be some kind of feather,” he held up what was indeed a large black feather. “However, I don’t recall ever seeing any black bird species in all my time here. This is a tropical island, most of the feathered occupants tend to be rather more dramatic.”

“Maybe a pixie thing?” Emma suggested with a shrug, examining it.

“Perhaps,” he looked at it troubled.

“Well hopefully, if everything goes well, you won’t have to think about the various species of birds on this island ever again,” Emma said cheerfully turning to leave the clearing.

“Aye Swan,” he leaned in close. “After that there’s only one bird species that will be worth thinking about.”

Emma flushed, rolling her eyes and Killian smiled down at her, tucking the black feather into the pocket of his coat where he promptly forgot all about it.

 

  

 

 

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have my own personal headcanon inspired by Colin's beautiful ears that he's part fae...and that his Dad is Davy Jones.... and with all this talk of Camelot this just kind popped in there? 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr (Ripplestitchskein) to discuss this and other ridiculous head canons in more detail.


End file.
